Haunted House
by AstralComet
Summary: When Nara and Gia went inside a haunted house it up to Happy, Carla and Pantherlily to bring them out but what they didn't know is that spooky things are happening in the house and it out to get them. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE AND ENJOY


**AC: hi everyone I decided to make a Halloween special with the Fairy Tail gang so enjoy**

**Dark AC&Evil AC: and have fun reading**

* * *

><p>Three sets of eyes look left and right before they blink. Those eyes belong to three exceed name Happy, Carla and Pantherlily who are in an abandon place as they look around with fear look in their eyes.<p>

The abandoned place they're in is a creepy old house with torn up furniture, broken windows, creaking stairs and all kind of terrifying things. The exceeds walked down the hallway in a slow pace and keeping their guard up.

They keep walking before they heard a sound. They look behind them to see nothing before they continued walking, looking forward. Another sound was heard but it was ignored by the cats before lightning strike outside.

"AAAAAHHHHHH." Happy and Pantherlily scream in fear while Carla rolls her eyes.

"You two are just scaredy-cats." Carla said before she walked ahead of them. Both male cats stare at Carla before they ran after her.

They continued to walk down the dark hallway before they stop when they saw a dark figure walking towards them with a creepy smile on its face.

Carla, Happy and Pantherlily gulped in fear as they back up as the figure come closer. The cats keep their eyes on the figure before it disappears into thin air. Silence fill the dark hallways before the figure reappears in front of them. They jump 3 feet in the air before summoning their wings.

"Holy shit what is that?" Happy said.

"I don't know." Carla said.

Pantherlily study the figure from above. The figure had pale-white skin, beady red eyes, and long black hair almost covering its face and wearing a long black sleeve dress. The figure looks up and smiles showing its shark-like teeth.

"Uh guys…I think she going to get us." He said.

"How you know that…thing is a 'she'?" Carla pointed at the figure.

"Because it had feminine looks." Pantherlily answered. The figure giggles before another one appears next to her. It looks like the first one except the eyes are purple instead of red.

The purple eye monster glance at the cats before it jumps in the air. Happy, Carla and Pantherlily scream in terror before flying away. The monster grab hold on the ceiling before it laughs, let's go and float in the air. It smiles as its copy floats behind her and smiles. They look at each other before sinking into the ceiling.

* * *

><p>The cats continued to scream before flying into isolated room. Pantherlily slam the door before he change into his battle form and pick up a book shelve before putting it in front of the door.<p>

"I think…we're safe…here." Pantherlily said in between breath.

"Yeah...you're right." Happy said.

"But…for…how long?" Carla asks.

After calming his breathing, Pantherlily stare at Carla "that's what I'm afraid of."

Carla frowns "great." She began to walk to the mirror "we stuck in this stupid room until those monsters are gone."

Happy sighs "and what worse Nara and Gia are still in the house."

If you want to know what happens…then here are the details. The cats were playing hide and seek with Nara and Gia until something bad happen. The girls disappear making the cats go find them. When they did, the girls went inside the house and that's leave us here.

Carla scowled "well they better come find us because I'm not moving." She cross her arms before the same monster came out of the mirror. Happy and Pantherlily shook in fear making Carla stare at them "what?" they point at the monster.

"Look…behind you." They said in unison.

Carla raises an eyebrow before she turns her head slowly and shook in fear as the monster start down at her. Carla stood there in place as the monster smiles "boo." It said.

The cats scream from the top of their lungs before they flew out the door making a imprint of themselves. The monster laugh before it disappears again.

* * *

><p>The cats are in the room with a fireplace, trying to calm down before Carla spoke "okay we need to leave now."<p>

"But what about Nara and Gia?" Happy ask.

"They can find their own way out of this haunted house." Carla said.

"We can't leave them Carla."

"Yes we can."

As the two cats argue, Pantherlily stare at the fire before a face appear on the flames. He blinks before rubbing his eyes. He looks at the flame again, still seeing the face before the fire turn black "uh…guys."

"Are you serious?" Happy yelled.

"Yeah I'm serious." Carla yelled.

"Guys." Pantherlily said as the fire turn into a same monster with beady red eyes. The two cats ignored him as another monster with beady purple eyes appears next to it. Pantherlily gulps before he yells "GUYS."

"WHAT?" Happy and Carla said before they gasp in fear. The twin monster grins in malice as Pantherlily back away from them. The monsters stare at the cats before they show them the bag. The cats stare at the bag before the monsters pull out two girls.

"NARA, GIA." They yelled in horror as the girls stare at them with tear-filled eyes.

"Help us please." Gia plead.

"Don't let us die." Nara cried.

The monsters laugh before plunging their hand into the girls' chest thus, taking out their heart. The cats scream in horror as the Nara's and Gia's lifeless body fell to the floor before the monsters squish the hearts making it pop.

The cats stood there frozen in place as the monsters walked towards them. Silence filled the room as the monsters walked in front of them and grins maliciously. They bend down to their eye-level and spoke "you're next kitties."

* * *

><p>Scream was heard around the house before Carla, Happy and Pantherlily are flying around the halls screaming in terror as the twin monsters chase after them.<p>

They flew in different rooms, crash into objects and throw items at the monsters trying not to die. Soon their advanced had come to an end.

The cats stop in their track, meeting a dead end before turning around to their chasers smiling at them. They scream as it laughs like a maniac before grabbing the cats and spoke "time to die."

The cats scream as they disappear and reappear outside the house, high above the house. They continued to scream as tears fell down their face "don't kill please."

"Why?" the monsters said.

"Because we want to live."

"Why?" they ask again.

"Because we want to see Nara and Gia again." The cats cried in sadness and fear. The two monsters stare at them before laughing again but this time it wasn't crazy or insane. The laughter sound very childish.

Pantherlily opens his eyes followed by Carla and Happy before they were put down on the ground as the monsters laugh more. As they laugh, Carla frowns "what's so funny?"

"You should see your face." The red eyed monster said.

"Yeah it was priceless." The purple eyed monster said.

The cats blink their eyes before gasping in shock "Nara, Gia."

The monsters grin before taking off their mask to reveal two six year old girls "hi." They said smiling.

"You little punks." Carla growls.

"Calm down Carla it was a prank." Gia said.

"Yeah a harmless prank." Nara shrugs her shoulders.

"Harmless my butt. Do you know that we thought you two died in there? You almost give us a heart attack." As Carla scold them, Nara and Gia smirks as two monsters wearing a black robe and carrying a scythe behind them.

"Hey Carla." Gia said.

"What." Carla said.

The twins pointed something behind them making the cats turns their head. Soon they began to pale as the two monsters pull down their hood to reveal skull head covered in flames. The monsters laugh at them making the cats scream in terror before running for their lives.

When they are out of sight, the skull monsters took off their mask to reveal Natsu and Gray. The girls smiled at their parents "nice one Mommy and Daddy." Nara said.

"Thank you but you two did the work." Gray said.

"Yeah and besides it was fun." Natsu laugh before walking away with his family.

"Can we do it again next year?" Gia ask.

"Sure." The mages said.

"Yay." The twins' cheers before running to the guild along with their parents. One thing they know for sure and that it was the best Halloween ever.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN CREEPERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>AC: well that's all folks and hope you like it *look at my guests* say guys<strong>

**Natsu, Gia, Nara, Gray: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE**


End file.
